Not That Bad
by Nemisor
Summary: Slight Siblingshipping. "Mokuba this is Shizuka. Play with her." Mokuba thought he would never befriend a girl. But after spending a day with Shizuka, he realizes it's not that bad.


_A/N: Ok, so here's my Siblingshipping-fic, for Compy's contest. :D When I first saw the challenge pairing I was like 'Wut? I can't write them!' But apparently I could. :D I really wanted to bring out the fact, that they're both very young (Mokuba 11, Shizuka 13), and well, I don't know about you but when I was 11 I really didn't think about boys that way. _

_Warnings: *shrugs* nothing traumatizing. _

_Pairings: Siblingshipping with a side help of Puppyshipping! _

_Summary: "Mokuba, this is Shizuka. Play with her." Mokuba never thought he would befriend a girl. But after spending a day with Shizuka, he realizes it's not that bad.  
_

_Enjoy!_

_Oh and the whole thing is from Mokuba's POV!  
_

_

* * *

_**Not That Bad**

"Mokuba, this is Shizuka. Play with her, while I settle things with this mutt over there."

Jou gave Seto a death glare, but he ignored it, like always. Seto turned around and started walking up the stairs.

"Remember to behave well, Shizuka," Jou reminded his little sister. Then he grinned and added: "And have fun." After giving Shizuka a quick hug, he ran after Seto. This was not the first time Jou had came here, but it was the first time he had brought someone with him.

I was left facing this girl, Jou's little sister, Shizuka. The girl studied me curiously, and I studied her. She was older than me. This I knew. I was 11 and she was 13. She was about the same size as me, she had long brown hair, and curious green eyes. Most importantly, she was a girl, and I was supposed to play with her.

Don't get me wrong. I think there's nothing wrong with girls in general. It's just this certain age, just what people are supposed to act at this certain age towards the other gender.

I didn't want to befriend a girl.

But I guess I had no choice. She still stood there, waiting for me to do something.

"Hi Shizuka," I said. "I'm Mokuba. What would you like to do?"

She just tilted her head. Boy, this was becoming awkward. We stood in silence. She turned her eyes to the stairs.

"I wonder, what they're doing," she murmured.

"Jou and Seto?" I asked. "Do you want to know?"

She nodded. I grinned mischievously.

"Well then, let's find out, shall we? Follow me."

This could be fun.

* * *

"Isn't this spying?" she asked.

I shrugged, putting the chair down. We were standing in front of the door that led to Seto's office. I knew that there he met all his visitors, and I had used that fact many times before. There was a small window above the door. You couldn't fit through it, but it was perfect for spying.

After getting the first chair where I wanted, I wandered off to find a second one. Shizuka's eyes followed my every action, still a little doubtful.

"Look," I said, putting the second chair on top of the first one. "We don't have to do this, if you don't want."

She shook her head.

"No. Let's do it," she said and walked beside me. I smiled. That's the spirit. I mean there's absolutely nothing wrong about spying your brother, right? Just a bit of harmless fun, right?

"Could you hold the chairs still, while I climb up there?" I asked.

She nodded and put her hands on the chairs. I started climbing. This was easier now that I had someone to hold the chairs still. Because, of course this wasn't my first time spying Seto. Sometimes I felt bad about doing it, but most of the time, no. Sometimes I got away with it too. But sometimes the chairs just disappeared from under me, crashing down to the floor. I think I do not need to add, that in those cases I had been caught. I had swore to Seto times and times again that I wouldn't spy on him, but the curiosity always took the best of me. I just couldn't help it.

I got up, and putting my hands against the wall, I looked inside through the window.

"Well do do you see anything?" Shizuka asked from somewhere down.

"Yes," I answered weakly. I think I saw too much.

"What do you see?" the girl continued.

I was facing a problem. How can you tell delicately to someone that you see her big brother making out with your big brother like there was no tomorrow? I licked my lips nervously.

"Well?" she demanded, shaking the chairs a little, waking me up from my coma.

"They... They're playing chess, " I lied, hoping that she wouldn't notice the blush on my face.

She raised her eyebrows.

"That's weird," she said. " My brother doesn't usually play anything but Duel Monsters..."

She was right. That would have been a better lie, so much better. But no, I just had to say that they're playing chess. Well at least what they were really doing looked very tactical.

"And chess," Shizuka continued. "I don't think my brother even knows how to play chess."

"Well maybe my brother is teaching him," I suggested. "Maybe they're trying to think of something else to play than just Duel Monsters. They always play Duel Monsters. Besides..."

I didn't finish the sentence. Because my brother had locked his blue eyes with mine. We stared at each other. My mouth hung open. His brow twitched. I finally closed my mouth, spun around and yelled to Shizuka:

"He noticed! He noticed! He noticed! He noticed!"

"What?" she asked, confused.

I had no time to explain. Soon Seto would open that door and then... Well explanations later. I jumped off the chair and landed next to her. I grabbed her hand and started pulling her after me.

"What now?" she exclaimed.

"No talk! Run!" I screamed, panicking.

I heard the door opening behind me. I heard how the chairs fell down. Then I just ran, holding Shizuka's hand in a tight grip. The girl didn't utter a word, didn't try to stop. She just followed me. And I was thankful she did.

We ran through the long hallways of the house. Well it's more like a mansion than a house anyway. It's huge, some say too huge. And it's like a maze. But I know every single room, every single hallway, every single corner. I know this house better than my brother, who owns it. It was all thanks to the long hours spent alone, investigating.

I knew exactly where we should head.

I wasn't sure if brother even followed us or not. But I didn't dare to stop, I didn't dare to look. I just ran, pulling Shizuka after me. Up the stairs and we finally stopped. I tried to catch my breath. I didn't even realize I was still holding her hand, until she said:

"Can I have my hand back now?"

I blushed and let go. For a moment the only thing breaking the silence was two people, breathing heavily. I tried to see around me in the dark.

"What is this place?" Shizuka asked.

"An attic," I answered, turning on the light, revealing the room. Well not the_ whole_ room. Our attic, like the whole house, was huge. I could hardly see the other wall, and I was standing in the middle of it all. Our attic, like every other attic, was full of junk. Old clothes. Furniture, that was not used anymore. Paintings, that used to hang on the walls. Chests and lockers and boxes full of were dust everywhere, it covered every single lifeless object, like gray snow. Nobody ever bothered to clean this place. It was pretty much untouched. And I liked it that way. There were rats here. I have heard them moving around.

Despite, or maybe because of all these thing I liked spending time here.

Shizuka looked around her curiously.

"Feel free to do anything you like," I told her.

In this room there were no rules. That was one thing I liked too. You could do anything here. Shizuka smiled to me. I turned around and pulled the door shut. I didn't want Seto to run in now. I made sure the door wasn't locked. I didn't want to get trapped here either.

Shizuka had walked somewhere, deeper to the room. I followed the faint footprints she had left to the layer of dust. I found the girl, knelt in front of a big wooden chest. She opened it and looked inside. I walked to her, and looked in too, over her shoulder. The contents of the chest had obviously belonged to a child. There were toys and some baseball equipment. Shizuka rummaged around the things for a while and found two baseball caps. Before I could protest she put one to my head, and the other one to hers.

"Fits you," she said, laughing.

"Thanks," I murmured, adjusting the cap a little better,

"This place is huge," Shizuka mumbled, looking around her. "How about a game of 'hide and seek'?"

I grinned and said:

"You count, I hide."

"Sure."

Shizuka closed her eyes and started counting. I ran away to find a hiding place, some place form where Shizuka could never find me. I loved hide and seek. Unfortunately I didn't get to play it very often. Seto wasn't much of a playmate. I mean, could you imagine Seto Kaiba playing hide and seek?

I found a small gap between a huge wardrobe and wall, and hid there. When I was conformable enough, in the darkness squished between the wall and the wardrobe, I listened. I heard, how Shizuka stopped counting. The game was on. I rested my head against the wall. It could take a while before she would find me.

So here I was, playing hide and seek with a girl. Should I start calling her a friend? I thought about it for a while. It didn't sound that bad. So now I had a friend, who was a girl. Shizuka was a friend and a girl.

My heart jumped to my throat, when someone suddenly tapped me to shoulder.

I would have spun around wildly, but I didn't have enough space, all I could do was turn around slowly.

"Found you," Shizuka announced.

"Well that was fast," I had to admit.

She stood there, right in front of me, packed between the wardrobe and wall, smiling. Her eyes gleamed with warm and friendly light. I wasn't used to it. But I guess that's just the friendship thing, right?

"It's your turn," she said.

I nodded. And the game continued. I don't know how many rounds did we play, how many times she found me and I found her, in an attic full of hiding places. But one thing I know, we both had fun.

It was again my turn to find her. I already knew where she was. There could be no other place. I had heard her moving. She had been careless. I opened the chest, grinning. She looked at me, from inside of the chest.

"Found you!" someone suddenly yelled.

I was caught by surprise, and I almost dropped the lid of the chest. Shizuka screamed, covering her head with her hands. I screamed too, catching the lid just in time, before it hit her. We both screamed, and Jou, who had yelled, decided to start screaming too. There were us. Three screaming people and Seto glaring at us, unamused.

Finally we stopped. The attic was filled with silence again.

"What were you two doing there?" Jou asked, grinning.

We looked at each other and blushed for no reason. Seto smiled a knowing smile. What did he think he knew? Because I didn't knew what he seemed to know. And he couldn't smile a knowing smile to me, if I didn't know the reason to this knowing smile.

"Shizuka, we have to leave now," Jou said.

Shizuka nodded. She climbed out from the chest, taking the cap off and leaving it to the chest. She ran to Jou. She glanced at her big brother and asked:

"Can we come again someday?"

Jou raised his eyebrows to Seto. Seto smiled and nodded. I really wanted to yell: 'Yay!' or do something else, I don't know what. I just felt so happy. I could see Shizuka again. I could have actual friends. I grinned to Shizuka. She smiled right back at me.

Me and brother walked them to the front door.

"I'll call you about the meeting," Jou said.

Seto nodded.

"Well see you around," I said to Shizuka.

She walked to me, lifted my cap a little so she could see my face. Then she placed a soft, quick kiss to my cheek.

"Bye."

She turned around and followed Jou out. I was still stunned by the kiss, but I managed to catch the following words said by Jou in teasing tone:

"Looks like someone has a boyfriend."

"Brother!" Shizuka exclaimed, sounding flushed.

Jou just laughed.

I could imagine the blush on Shizuka's face. I was blushing too, because of the kiss. Seto looked at me, the corner of his lip curving into a smile.

"Looks like someone has a girlfriend," he said.

"Seto!" I complained, turning bright red.

Seto just chuckled, and turned away.

But it wasn't bad. It wasn't bad at all. To have a girl as a friend, I mean.


End file.
